Win the Superbowl and Drive Off in an Impala
by noturbaby
Summary: Fluff. We all know Sam's changed in the past year, but this is a short silly piece on another way Dean has changed. Prompt: Any Given Sunday  which means American football


Title: Win the Superbowl and Drive Off in an Impala

Word count: 782

Summary: Sam notices some changes in his brother due to the time Dean spent in the 'real world'.

Prompt: Any Given Sunday

* * *

Dean's phone pinged telling him he had a text. He read the screen, snorted a laugh, and typed a quick reply. Acting as if nothing had interrupted his concentration, he returned to reading the folder Sam had handed him earlier.

Seven minutes later Dean received another text. As he typed his reply, Sam watched him carefully and wondered if it was Lisa who was holding Dean's attention.

The moment he was done texting, Dean scrolled through his smart phone, then grinned like a mad man and murmured, "Yes!" under his breath. Suddenly, he was texting again

If Sam didn't know better, he'd think Dean was having fun. But, Dean never thought there was something fun about researching. Sam was about to ask Dean if he had found something useful when Dean's phone pinged again, causing Sam to huff in annoyance. Dean met his brother's annoyed glare. "Problem, Sam?"

"No. You just seem very distracted," Sam said feeling suddenly guilty about mentioning anything at all. Dean didn't have to be there helping him at all.

Dean narrowed his eyes in irritation; he may have to hunt again but, in the last year, he had learned there was more to life. "I'm working. Reading the damn file." Dean held up the folder to illustrate his point. "If you want, I can read somewhere else. I'd hate for my phone to interrupt your studies over there, Samantha."

Sam gave him a tight smile in response. "You know what? I'm gonna go get a soda. You want something?" Sam slid the key card off the TV in a huff.

Dean shook his head, but didn't bother to look up. "No, man. I'm good."

The moment Sam shut the door behind him, Dean rushed to turn on the TV. He sat on the very edge of the bed as he flipped through the channels finally arriving at the local CBS channel. "Yes!" he nearly shouted as he watched Arian Foster run for 17 yards. Then he punched the remote a few times to the FOX channel. "Come on Rivers, don't let me down, man." Then Dean bounced off the bed as Antonio Gates caught a bullet thrown by Rivers. "That's my boy!"

Sam paced the hall a few times, as he struggled with his feelings. How could he even feel annoyed with his brother? He was the one that forced Dean to go to Lisa, then he was the one to drag him away from her. If Lisa and Dean needed each other, texting was really the most harmless method of keeping in touch. Sam took a deep breath to calm his emotions. Maybe he should tell Dean to take a couple hours off. Or, better yet, when they finish this case, Dean should take a couple days to catch up with Lisa and Ben.

Approaching the door, Sam heard Dean talking. "Oh, yeah, baby! That's it. That's how you get it done." Sam shook his head, time to bust his brother watching porn, again, some things never change.

Opening the door, Sam had his 'bitch' face ready. "Dean, I can't believe you. I was only gone 5 min -"

"It's not what it looks like," Dean quickly interrupted but his focus never left the screen.

But Sam's brows were knit in confusion, "It looks like football."

Dean nodded, "Okay, it is what it looks like, but I only needed to check some scores. I'll be back at the research in a minute. Just let me catch the fasted two minutes in sports, 'kay?"

Sam nodded mutely and watched Dean in awe, especially when it looked like Dean was doing math by writing numbers in the air.

When the two minutes were over, Dean grinned at Sam like a kid on Christmas morning. "Dude, I am so kicking ass in my fantasy league; it's not even funny." Then he turned back to the television.

"You- you play fantasy football?" Sam asked, attempting to sound more mocking and less shocked than he was feeling.

With his eyes never leaving the screen Dean answered, "I don't play it, I own it!" He quickly typed something into his phone. "Now, I need the Giants D to stop the Bears and I'm golden," Dean shut off the TV and picked up the file from the table. He did a double take when he finally noticed Sam's expression. "Bro, you all right? You look a little, I don't know, freaked by something."

Sam sank back into the chair. Just how much had Dean changed in a year?

* * *

a/n: some of Dean's dialogue in this story is taken from actual dialogue from my house on 'any given Sunday' during NFL season. AND the title is a play on a line from Gold Digger by Kanye West.


End file.
